Unexpected Places
by blackbloodedangel
Summary: Sasu/Naru. Naruto fears what he wants most: Love. Check out how he gets what he wants...UP FOR ADOPTION! More details inside!
1. UP1

I can't take this anymore. I can't take the pain that I feel around you. So much pain; so much heartache. Yet, I can't get enough. I can't get enough of your touch, your voice. I can't get enough of you. I feel as though I might die if I don't see or touch you everyday.

The missions that I send you on tear me apart inside for I know that if I don't choose wisely then you may never come back. Never to show your grace in battle, never for you to talk to me, never for you to walk within these borders, never for me to see that beautiful face.

I'm now standing in a room that I only thought of in my dreams. I am now, after eight years, the Hokage. I am a twenty-four year old man with blonde hair that some say could rival that of the sun. I have a very fit body that others say could be that of a god's, though I still doubt that one. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you, you are Sasuke Uchiha. Standing right in the center of the Hokage's office. The one and only survivor of a massacre, the one and only to steal and break my heart over and over and over again. You are revered as a god among men with your black as night hair, your ebony eyes that turn crimson when you're angry or using the Sharingan in battle, and your flawless skin. I sometimes regret that I ever met you, that I ever fell in love with you; but then I think of all the times that I wouldn't have had if it wasn't for you and I regret ever think any of it.

"Hokage-sama, what is the reason you have called me here?" he says.

_God, I really wish he would stop calling me that. It just makes how far apart we are seem even further._ I think to my self. "Sasuke, you don't have to call me, Hokage, we are alone here. No one is listening in and no one but me will ever know the difference. So can we please drop the formalities?" I plead. He just looks at me with impassive eyes, eyes that I would love to look in and be lost in everyday, but that is something that I cannot do. Not now, not ever. I will not jeopardize the friendship that I have built with him in order to fill my desires. No matter how much it hurts me. No matter how much I want it to be true, that he loves me and only me. No matter how much I hope, no matter how much I dream, this can never be a reality.

"Very well….Naruto." he says, but his voice for some reason cracks just slightly on the last part of my name. I wonder to myself, _Is it true? Is it so painful for him to be in the same room with me that he doesn't even want to say my name? I mean I know he knows that I'm gay. I told him, how many years ago? Three, I think. But he said it was fine with him that he didn't care, didn't he?………wait a minute………three years ago, right before I was nominated Hokage, I told him. He didn't talk to me until I summoned him. Oh god, he must be disgusted by me! I must revolt him. No wonder he won't even talk to me normally any more. And from what the others say he isn't coming to our friends gatherings as much as he used to. W-what have I done?!_

Before I could say anything back as to why I had called him here he asked me, "N-naruto, why are you crying? Shinobi, especially the Hokage, have no right to cry."

Those words no matter how true they were just brought more tears to my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until he said something. I tried to brush them away, but they just kept coming. I didn't want Sasuke to think I was weak for crying for no reason so I turned my back on him to instead look out the window overlooking the village. But what I didn't catch, because of the tears blurring my vision, was the look that played across Sasuke's face. Before I knew it, I was on my feet and in the embrace of strong, yet very gentle arms with my face cradled in a warm chest. It took me a second to register that Sasuke had flown across the room and pulled me into his arms.

I just stood there in his arms, shocked. I mean hello, this is Sasuke we're talking about here. He never shows emotion, he never cares for anyone who he does not deem worthy, and he sure as hell never hugs anyone to give comfort!!

_Why is he holding me? Why is he giving me the one thing that I want most? Why? Why? WHY?! No, this isn't happening. If he holds me like this any longer then I might just…_

My thoughts were cut off as soft lips covered my own. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. I mean wouldn't you be shocked that the one you loved was standing there kissing you if you thought that they were disgusted by you?

Before I could respond to that oh so wonderful kiss, he pulled away and said, "The Hokage has no reason to cry. He has everything he could possibly want."

"That may be true, but there is one thing the Hokage has yet to receive from the one he cares for the most: Love." I say. This one simple statement could make or break me. _Please, I just need to know if it's true. I know I said that I would never jeopardize our friendship, but that kiss had to have meant something, right? RIGHT?!_

His face relaxes and shows one of those very rarely seen smiles, smiles that only seem to be for me. His response is something that I could have died for. He touches his lips to mine a second time, though this time it is more heated more passionate. This time I have time to respond. This time I lay everything on the line in this one kiss.

After a couple of minutes, we break away for air. We're both panting with the loss of oxygen to our lungs and it takes a minute for us to regain our breath, but once we do Sasuke says the one thing that I have ever wanted to hear. That brings tears of joy to my eyes.

"He already has that love."

* * *

A few hours later, after a very…rigorous exercise, both shinobi are laying peacefully within the Hokage's bed. One blond shinobi is wondering as to why Sasuke is just now saying something about his love, while the ebony haired shinobi is thinking of new positions and things to ask Kakashi about later.

The blond shinobi decides to voice his thoughts.

"That's actually a very easy question to answer believe it or not. After you told me about you being gay I thought nothing of it. I was going to be your friend anyways and I kinda already figured out you were gay. But as soon as your sexuality went public and all of these men started to take an interest in you was when I found out that I was in love with you. I was over come with jealousy and beat the crap out of most of your boyfriends. I didn't want them having any kind of relationship with you. I wanted no one to touch you other than me." Sasuke says.

"So that's why I couldn't keep a relationship going for more than a week or two. You bastard, you were scaring them off!"

Sasuke straddles my hips in all his naked glory, pins my hands above my head and growls out, "Damn straight I kept scaring them off. Like I said no one touches what is mine, Uzumaki, and you are most definitely mine." Sasuke claiming me as his sends a shiver down my spine and my manhood twitches with the want that is starting to build within me. Sasuke notices and with a feral grin grounds down with is own manhood sliding against mine cause me to groan out in pleasure. The thoughts of what happened last night running through my head made me shiver with need. He slides his hands down my arms past my chest and straight down to my cock. He grabs it firmly and says to me with the most sexiest voice ever known to man, "And every one in the entire village is about to know just how much you are MINE because they will be hearing you scream out my name with every stroke." And believe me people Sasuke NEVER lies when it comes to sex.

* * *

Later on, sometime around midnight.

"SASUKE!"

"**SASUKE!!"**

A little boy huddle up in the corner of his room with his thumb in his mouth and a blanket wrapped around him says to his mother as she steps into the room, "Mommy, I'm scared the bad man, Sasuke, will come and get me next."

The mother, Sakura, just looks at her child with a laugh and says, "No sweetie, Sasuke's not going to come get you next."

Their discussion was interrupted by a very loud yell saying, "NARUTO!!".

"See, honey, Sasuke already has the one he wants." Then she mutters under her breath, " and hopefully wont keep the whole village up every night." But then she gets a very, very, **VERY** evil grin on her face that's scares even her own child. She skips out of the room thinking, _Now let's see if I can get 'daddy' to scream like that! Oh this gonna be fun!_


	2. UP2

Previously:

Alright since I have been getting so many reviews saying they want a sequel to this, HERE YA GO!! This one is about SAKURA. HOPE YOU LIKE!! Oh, and feedback about it would be nice.

_NOTE:_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT YET FINISHED!!**_

* * *

Previously:

"_Now let's see if I can get 'daddy' to scream like that! Oh this gonna be fun!"_

Now:

Sakura skipped into her bedroom next door to her child's room. Her little boy's name is none other than Haruki, which means 'shining brightly'.

(A/N: hmm, have you figured out who the dad is?? If you haven't, well, let's just say that you either don't watch this show enough or are a complete dunder head, shall we??)

She stopped right on the other side of the door way looking in on her sleeping husband with a small, loving smile on her face. Now she wouldn't really call her husband gorgeous, as she thought the Uchiha was, but he definitely was handsome in her mind. He finally got rid of his bowl cut hair-do, and now it hangs down to about the end of his shoulder blades. Most of the time though he keeps it in a low ponytail, to keep it out of the way while he is training or in a battle. He was no longer sleek looking like he had no muscles, but now he had a built look to him. His muscles weren't large but they weren't small either. And his speed just seemed to increase every day. The only thing that seemed to bother him is that he could not seem to surpass the Hokage no matter how hard he tired, but he doesn't seem to let that get to him anymore. He wanted to be the strongest in the village to show everyone that he could become a ninja his own way, but now he just wants to be the strongest to protect his family. This made her extremely happy that he would go so far as to protect her and Haruki. Her husband was none other than that of the dead-last ninja in his class, Rock Lee.

Then all of a sudden you could hear the gears in Sakura's brain churning, concocting a plan that would make her husband scream in pleasure like Naruto was. In the distance you could still hear Naruto and Sasuke screaming out their pleasure to the world, well at least to the village. Then suddenly her face turned into that of a predator who just found her prey. It was mischievous, yet scary all at the same time. Finally, after about a couple of minutes of standing there looking off into space thinking of a plan to get her husband to scream, she found her solution.

'_Now how am I gonna get some of this?. I know I can get that jutsu from Naruto, and Sasuke can teach me some seduction skills. Hmm, now where can I get the clothes from? Oh, wait! INO! That's it. Ino has some clothes that could be useful! I know she uses them on Chouji.'_


	3. UP3

With school and work I haven't had time to finish this story, plus, I can't even remember what the plot to this story was! Lol. I'm sorry everyone but I won't be finishing the story! Sooo, its now UP FOR ADOPTION! If anyone would like to take this story please just PM me and I'll let you have it along with keeping my old story up and the name of your account on there that way people can be redirected to yours from mine, if you want.


End file.
